greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominators
History Origin The Dominators were a humanoid alien species that developed into an advanced society on their homeworld whereupon at some point they learnt that they possessed an inhabited sister planet. However, the aggressive Dominators were responsible for destroying this other world with the remains of it constantly sending fragments of it onto their homeworld. As the Dominators expanded, they declared their government to be known as the Dominion and set about making themselves a powerful force in the cosmos. It was known that they developed a working relationship with the Khunds due to their warrior nature and as the Dominators themselves were not fit to be warriors; it was known that they made regular use of the Khund on the battlefield. Their society placed themselves as highly evolved beings and any thoughts of further evolving their forms being thought of as heresy. Furthermore, they divided their society into a caste based structure with the superior caste elders being in charge of the Dominion. Invasion At some point, a low caste Dominator scientist studied the Metagene that seemed prevalent amongst the inhabitants of the planet Earth and concluded that the Human race along with its superheroes posed a threat to the future of the Dominion. This led to the Dominators embarking on an ambitious plan which involved a great diplomatic victory from their side as they rallied allies to support them. Their actions led to the formation of the Alliance; a powerful galactic entity that consisted of numerous races with the single goal of containing the Earth threat. Members of the Alliance included the Dominators themselves, their allies the Khunds, the Warlords of Okaara, the Psions, the Citadel, the Gil'Dishpan, the Durlans, the Thanagarians and finally the Daxamites. Whilst the goal of the Alliance was to eliminate the Metahuman threat, the Dominators secretly planned to harness their abilities to make themselves more powerful. After the Alliance was formed, the Dominators first ensured that no outside force could aid or alert Earth. Thus, their agents began eliminating members of the disbanded Green Lantern Corps in order to prevent them from influencing other races against the Alliance. Furthermore, the Dominators were responsible for the capture of Vril Dox and studied him after his native Coluan people exiled him simply due to him being a clone of Brainiac. Later, the Dominators had a representative sent to Darkseid to ensure that the Dark God of Apokolips would not challenge their mission. Once assured, they began their invasion of Earth with a general announcement to the Human race to surrender their Metahumans which was refused by the United Nations General Assembly. Thus, war was fought between the Dominators along with their allies against the planet Earth. Despite their plans and large numbers, the Alliance was defeated leading to original Dominator scientist that isolated the Metagene in deploying a Gene Bomb against Earth to eliminate the Metahumans. This act was not endorsed by the Dominion who imprisoned the low caste scientist but a group of superheroes broke into his prison in order to find the secrets of the Gene Bomb as it had caused several superheroes to lose control of their powers with some dying as a result. In the aftermath, several Dominators were left behind on Earth with one being captured by Queen Bee of the nation of Bialya who used the advanced Dominion technology against superheroes. Another adopted the peaceful life of a farmer whilst another was kept captive on a prison on Earth. The Green Lanterns were known to continue conflict with the Dominators with one such engagement being made by Relok Hag who was presumed killed in the conflict though many were not aware that he had actually been abducted by the Manhunters Aftermath The defeat by Earth was not forgotten by the Dominion but they remained content to remain in their own affairs. At some point, a radioactive meteor crashed on the Dominion homeworld that possessed energies that led to the forceful evolution of living beings. A low caste Dominator scientist learnt of this and experimented on the meteor which was used to evolve a Khund into a powerful psychic being. The Dominator scientist intended to use this to evolve his entire kind into perfection but his actions were deemed as heresy. His caste elders decided to overlook this fact so long as he handed all his research notes to them. Whilst angered, he complied but was exposed to the meteors energies and transformed into a highly powerful psychic being. Filled with power, the scientist killed the caste elders and claimed that his kind were not worthy of the gift he had received. Taking the name The Dominator, he intended to get vengeance against Earth and moved to attack that world but was killed by three agents of The Corpse who had been dispatched by a member of the Guardians of the Universe on a covert assignment to remove the meteor. This was because the Oans believed that the Dominators had a vital role to play in the cosmos and needed to be saved; even from themselves. Despite the death of The Dominator, another low ranking Dominator went near the meteor and was exposed to its energies whereupon he was transformed into a more evolved form though the fate of this individual was not known. A Dominator was present during a gathering of bounty hunters on Earth with the meeting taking place six hundred feet under Thames. There was also a group of Dominator bounty hunters arrived in Russia after receiving a bounty from Amon Sur to capture Hal Jordan. However, the hunters overconfidence and arrogance led to them being easily defeated by the Green Lantern. Sometime later, the Dominion homeworld was subject to an invasion from the extragalactic conqueror known as Starro who sent Starro parasites that quickly conquered the planet. Weapons *Coming Soon Transportation *Coming Soon Allies *Khunds Enemies *Green Lantern Corps Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Dominators *http://www.comicvine.com/dominators/65-56539/ Category:Races